garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind
Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind is an episode from the third season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A cute alien lands in Jon's backyard, while Garfield is suspicious of this newcomer, eventually finding out a horrible truth. Plot In the middle of a lightening storm a UFO gets struck by lightning and crash lands into Jon's backyard. Meanwhile in the house, Garfield is waiting for Jon for the microwave popcorn as his science fiction movie is about to start. Watching the movie Odie begins to get scared but Garfield asserts that all aliens look and act the same. He later predicts what the alien is going to do (introduces himself and asks for the leader) which he correctly predicts. Meanwhile the UFO spies on the residents in the house and concludes that Garfield is the superior lifeform while Jon is his slave. As they continue watching the movie, it shows the aliens have betrayed humanity and plan to conquer Earth as Garfield comments that's what people get for being so trustworthy. Just the UFO tries to get electricity from the fuse box causing the power to go out as the TV went on a commercial break. Seeing the power's out in his house, Jon goes out to check the fuse box. Suddenly the UFO opens up revealing a small purple cute alien who introduces himself. He apologizes for the blackout as he was trying to power up his ship and fixes it up. Seeing the kindness Jon invites the alien into his home until his ship is repaired much to Garfield's resentment. In the house the alien is observing all kinds of devices with his goal initially is to study Earth. Watching him Jon says in the movies aliens are fierce and scary but this one is cute. Garfield then grumbles if he's more cuter he's going to send him to Abu-Dhabi. Jon then goes out to the store to get some food wondering what aliens might eat to which Garfield answers lasagna. Meanwhile the alien goes near the telephone and increases it's range to contact the mothership. Hearing this Garfield hides behind the wall wondering what's going on. At that moment the alien pulls off a disguise revealing to be hideous and plans to conquer Earth for slaves. Hearing the plan Garfield hides behind a plant and tries to come up with a way to stop him. The alien now back in disguise attempts to power the ship again. When it spots Garfield it tries to act cute but Garfield's not falling for the act this time. The alien then struggles how to get the appliances to work in order to create a lighting rod. He asks Garfield since he considers him a superior lifeform. Using a mysterious plate he makes the fridge hover, but it's too heavy so Garfield decides to lighten the load by eating everything in the fridge. Looking at this the alien comments how much he eats to which Garfield says he eats 12 meals and the big ones eat more much to the alien's shock. He then says everyone on Earth sleeps 14 hours a day making the alien reconsider about conquering Earth. Using an energy probe he shoots Garfield to see if he was telling the truth and too his horror he eats more than 12 meals. Concluding that Earth is useless for slaves the alien takes out all the appliances from the kitchen to power his ship. When Jon gets back he finds all the appliances are gone and goes outside to which Garfield pulls him back to avoid the lightning. At that moment lightning strikes on the rod made from the appliances powering up the ship and the UFO takes off. Jon waves goodbye while Garfield states that he saved the world from an invasion and smiles since no one will ever know. In the ship the alien tells the mothership about Earth prompting them to cancel the invasion on Earth. The next morning Jon has just finished putting the appliances back to where they were when Garfield comes in with the mail. When he sees the phone bill, he sees to his shock that his long-distance bills are measured in light-years leading to a hefty price. He asks how did this happen to which Garfield replies the alien just phoned home. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Alien Minor Characters *Reginald (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Actress (voiced by Sharman DiVono) *Movie Alien (voiced by Gregg Berger) *TV Announcer (voiced by Michael Bell) Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends